Jinx!
by TheBlessedDemon
Summary: Hi my name is Fae, im a 69 year old half kitsune...this is my story...


Hi my name is Fae, I'm a 69 year old half fox demon but I look no older than 16. I have coal black hair, black ears with midnight blue tips, ice blue eyes that sometimes flash to black, and sharp claws/nails. I've lived alone since I was three, when my mother was murdered by a demon with silver hair. My sword was made for and used by an ancient miko warrior and is called kinsei subeta or the sword of balance. I have been told time after time that I must never discard kinsei subeta, by a flea demon by the name of Myouga, because it contains my kitsune half and if I did the results could be disastrous. Unfortunately for me though, disaster seems to follow me wherever I go, so I have earned the nickname Jinx thanks to it. I love a good challenge and will rarely back down from one so I'm almost always in a fight. My personality is: sweet and caring at times, very stubborn, short-tempered, complex, always lonely no matter if I'm around people/demons or not. I also think I have a bit of depression going on with me as well. I'm able to sense jewel shards so I have three of my own so far and I'm also a bit psychic as well. I also have a very special ability; I'm able to phase through trees/ bushes and hide in them if I need or want to. I have been hunted all my life by some demon tribes, mostly the northern wolf tribe. And my life's goal is to find the silver-haired demon that killed my mother and return the favor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**/Flashback Dream/**

I'm running through the forest away from the northern wolf pack who were currently mad at me for playing with two of their wolves and having them get hurt.

"I'm sorry misters! I didn't mean for one of the wolves to get hurt playing with me. I'm SO sorry," I shout over my shoulder hoping that they'll stop chasing me. Unfortunately they don't.

"You little pest! We've given you enough chances and you blew every last one of them! You're not getting away from us this time pipsqueak! You've destroyed 3 of our dens and wounded 13 of our pack, and yesterday was the last straw, you're dead brat," the current leader of the northern wolf tribe shouted back at me.

I hear them speed up and quickly decide to go to the trees for a few minutes. I jump up and quickly switch directions confusing the wolves. After a few seconds I jump down and run off into the bushes. I suddenly run into someone and we both fall to the ground. I see a boy about a year older than me on his ass in front of me. I smile softly as one of his cute little silver dog-ears twitch. He had the most amazing silver hair I had ever seen and a kind face. Before he can say anything I squeak as I'm suddenly grabbed by one of the wolves and cry out as he drags me through the bushes. I struggle trying to get out of his grasp but to no avail. I'm suddenly thrown against a rock and lay there in pain.

"You filthy wolves! You better leave me alone! My mommy will be sssssooo mad at you for doing this to me! Oooo…you'll be dead me-," I was quickly gagged with something furry which I instantly bite down on, **hard.**

I hear one of the demons howl in pain and the furry thing is wrenched from my mouth. I spend a few seconds spiting out wolf hair before I'm smacked across the face by one of the demons causing me to cry out in pain. I suddenly see the boy I had run into burst out of the bushes, just as one of the wolf's swords is about to pierce my chest. He attacks them successfully getting them away from me.

"Run girl! I'll hold them off now go," he shouts to me as he attacks the wolves again.

"But-"

"NO! Run now," he shouts cutting my protests off.

I take one last look at him and take off running through the bushes towards my mother's village where all the kitsunes live. When I get there I stop and stare in shock as a silver-haired demon runs his claws through my mothers throat instantly killing her. He runs into the forest licking her blood off of his claws. I stare in shock at the place where he had disappeared. I snap out of my reverie and rush over to my mother's body, tears running down my face. I offered my mother's spirit my prayers and took off running because I knew that the kitsunes only put up with a half-breed like me because of her and with her dead they would surely kill me now if I stayed. I enter the forest and…

**/End Flashback/**

I wake up panting heavily as I remember my dream's memory. Shaking my head I mutter, "Damnit, why do I keep having that memory? Is it trying to tell me something? But what?"

Instead of trying to go back to sleep I stand up and stretch. I walk over to the cave entrance and look out just as the sun begins to rise. I lean against the wall watching the valley being lit up steadily. It was one of the very few peaceful mornings I was able to enjoy; usually I would still be chased through the night and into the morning. It was great to be able to enjoy this sort of thing once in a while. I suddenly catch the sent of wolves. Great, I spoke too soon….the northern wolf pack is back, just peachy. I quickly grab kinsei subeta and my three jewel shards and run.

"We've found you Jinx! Now time to fulfill our promise to you. And don't bother trying to run, you're surrounded. Its time for you to die," as if to prove their point a ring of wolf demons surround me and charge.

I quickly jump into a tree and hide within it. I watch as the wolf demons take off in a random direction then I take off in the opposite one. I hear the demons change directions as they catch my scent. Damnit! I burst through some bushes and run into someone knocking him to the ground. The man I ran into looked too familiar. I look him up and down and see his silver dog-ears poking out for his silver hair.

"YOU! Oh shit damnit move! Wait sil-fuck! Hey! Let me go! I'm not gonna deal with you now! Let me go," I shout frustrated. I try pulling away from him again but fail miserably; I feel tears forming in my eyes when I realize that I was going to die because of the same person that slew my mother. I sink to the ground and whisper brokenly, "Please just let me go, you can kill this stupid little half-breed when she's not being hunted by wolves."

Suddenly the wolves burst through the bushes. I stand up suddenly and break free of his grip. I run towards a tree and hide within it again. I watch as the wolves look around confused. Then they run off back towards my cave, probably figuring that's where I was headed. I look around the clearing and notice that the silver-haired dude is gone. Phew, well I'll be able to make a clean break for it. I come out of the tree and am slammed back into it by someone. I see the guy and attempt to hide in the tree again but I guess he figured out what I was planning because before I knew what was happening I was on my back on the ground. Without thinking I quickly knee him where-the-sun-don't-shine and stand up.

"I don't care if you saved me a long time ago! You still murdered my mother," I shout at him as I pull out kinsei subeta and transform it.

The man stood there with a confused look on his face then asked, "What do you mean I killed your mother? I saved you so why would I kill your mum?"

"You liar! What other demon in this world has silver hair," I shout enraged.

Suddenly I see a girl, a demonslayer, a monk and a small kitsune pup come out of the bushes. They rush behind the guy when they see me.

"Inuyasha! She has three jewel shards so be careful," the girl shouts.

Inuyasha glanced back at her and nodded then said, "Kagome, I-I can't fight her, I-I won't."

"WHAT," I along with Inuyasha's pack shout in unison.

"I can't and won't fight this girl," Inuyasha repeated.

"Inuyasha! Have you gone crazy," I hear the little kitsune yell.

I startle them all by sheathing my sword and turned towards the little kitsune. I slowly walk over to him and kneel down onto one knee.

"Why do you stay with these people young kitsune angel? Don't be afraid sweet, I wont hurt one of my kind, or at least half of it," I say sweetly to him.

"Shippou," Kagome shouts starting to come towards us.

I bare my fangs at her causing her to stop in shock. Then I continue, "Here smell my hand if you don't believe me sweet Shippou."

I hold my hand out towards him and smile gently. I hoped I could finish my business here soon that way I could just let my life go and never hurt anyone again. As I looked into the young kitsunes eyes I felt the first burst of joy I had felt in years.

"You're a kitsune! But…You're also human too! You're just like Inuyasha except he's half dog instead of fox…Where's the rest of our kind," Shippou asked me eagerly.

I shake my head sadly as tears start to form in my eyes, "I don't remember, I had to leave them when I was three. When my mother was murdered by a silver-haired demon. I knew that if I stayed the villagers wouldn't hesitate to kill me since she was gone so I ran. I'm sorry I can't help you to find them."

My tears start to fall and I stand up readying myself to run. Just as I'm about to spring away I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my shaking body. The person sat down with me cradled in his lap, crying into his shoulder. I could feel their pity and I hated them for it. I didn't want pity; I wanted to feel welcome I wanted to be able to live in peace without having to look over my shoulder every few minutes looking for demon packs that want me dead.

"Its ok Fae, don't cry…I know how you felt," Inuyasha whispered softly to me.

"How? How could anyone know how I felt," I ask softly as I look into his amber eyes.

He gently wiped my tears away and replied, "Because I was chase away from the village where I lived when my mother died."

Suddenly I felt so tired; I just wanted to escape these emotions that were plaguing me. I fought to stay awake but fail miserably. I fall asleep in InuYasha's warm comforting arms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N) Hey all!! Hope you like the story! I got the idea from one of my friends so be nice to me and tell me what you think about the story! Love you all!


End file.
